


Things I Learned From You

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fic Requests [15]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Thanks to Ryuji, Yuuki learned little by little how to properly convey his feelings—so, it was only fair that he, now, became Yuuki’s favorite victim when it came to showing affection.
Relationships: Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Fic Requests [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141385
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Things I Learned From You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Old, who is very predictable ~~just like me~~. Never enough beauty marks/freckles love for these two. :')
> 
> I hope you like it!

Ryuji had the habit of kissing Yuuki’s face whenever he had the chance. His cheeks, his chin, his forehead… But he had a special fondness for the many small dots Yuuki had all over his skin—which, of course, resulted in just as many kisses from him.

“Why are you always doing this?” asked Yuuki amid a fit of laughter, as Ryuji kissed the dots that went down his neck.

“Because I love you,” answered Ryuji without hesitation.

Yuuki narrowed his eyes, forcing an expression of doubt.

“I feel like you love my beauty marks more than you love me…” he said.

“But they’re so cute!” Ryuji made a pause, looking at Yuuki as a smile grew on his lips. “And also ‘cause you’re adorable when you laugh.”

No matter how much time passed, those sudden compliments would never stop making Yuuki feel slightly flustered.

“I’m… not,” he murmured in response.

“You _are._ See?”

Before Yuuki could say anything else, Ryuji went back to kissing him, making more low giggles escape from his lips.

“Stop it!” he asked half-heartedly.

Ryuji moved away with a small pout.

“Why?” he asked. “I’m your boyfriend… I have this right.”

“I need a moment to recharge…”

“Okay, that’s fair…” Ryuji considered it for a second. “I’ll give you two minutes.”

“Give me at least five.”

His answer made Ryuji frown.

“You’re so cold, Yuuki…” he said.

“You can survive for five minutes,” retorted Yuuki.

Ryuji seemed about to protest again, but ended up giving in.

“Fine…” he said, falling over the bed on his back, staring at the ceiling. “But every second will be painful and terrible for me.”

“Don’t say that…” Yuuki placed a hand on Ryuji’s chest, leaning in to look at his face. “I know you’re exaggerating, but I’ll feel bad.”

“That’s the idea.”

“Ryuji!”

Yuuki moved away from him, crossing his arms with a fake annoyed expression.

“Come back here…” complained Ryuji.

“For you to keep using my kind heart against me?”

“Yeah.”

He didn’t even hesitate. Yuuki stared at him for a moment, then let out a long sigh, lying beside him with his arms still crossed.

“I’m mad at you,” he said.

“You ain’t.”

“I am.”

The hint of a laugh on his answer broke his act. Ryuji smiled, turning to the side, caressing Yuuki’s hair with his fingers.

“Yeah, right…” he said. “I was wrong… You sure look mad right now.”

Yuuki returned the smile, closing his eyes, enjoying that caress. Soon, however, Ryuji stopped, lying on his back again, and Yuuki almost told him to keep going. But he didn’t, moving closer to Ryuji instead, resting his head on his chest, which was enough for those caresses to begin again. He had to hold back a small laugh: Ryuji knew Yuuki’s weaknesses well enough, but Yuuki wasn’t that far behind him. He knew exactly how to get Ryuji’s attention without a single word, and was silently proud of himself for knowing his boyfriend so well.

That was when it finally came to Yuuki… He _was_ Ryuji’s boyfriend, right? And that meant…

“Ryuji…” he said. “Look at me.”

Ryuji did as he said, and Yuuki leaned over him, placing a kiss on his lips. Ryuji smiled, seeming slightly surprised by the gesture. Yuuki didn’t give him the chance to comment on it, however, placing another kiss on the corner of his lips, leaving a trail of small pecks all over his cheek. Soon, Ryuji’s smile turned into amused giggles.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Kissing my boyfriend,” answered Yuuki, pausing for only a second before resuming his task.

“I thought you needed five minutes?”

“I changed my mind.”

Ryuji didn’t have a trail of beauty marks for Yuuki to follow, but his freckles were equally as cute—if not more. So, he kissed them, tracing Ryuji’s cheekbone and the bridge of his nose, until he reached his other cheek. From there, he went down his face, kissing the side of his neck, until he reached the freckles on his shoulder.

“Wait…” said Ryuji suddenly. “Are you takin’ revenge ‘cause I’m always doin’ this to you?”

The question made Yuuki raise his head, looking at Ryuji with a slight grin.

“I wouldn’t call it _revenge,”_ he said. “It doesn’t feel bad, does it?”

“‘Course not!”

Pleased with the answer, Yuuki went back to the kisses, now partially lying over Ryuji to reach his other shoulder, making his way up Ryuji’s neck until he reached his ear.

“Okay, this might be addicting…” admitted Yuuki.

“Oh, no…”

Despite his words, Ryuji seemed far from displeased. Yuuki straddled his hips, forcing a serious expression.

“It’s all your fault,” he said. “Who do you think I learned this from?”

Ryuji widened his eyes in fake innocence.

“Who?” he asked.

“I wonder who…”

Saying that, Yuuki leaned forward, kissing him on the lips again, and this time Ryuji placed his hand on the back of his head, holding him in place. The feeling of his fingers on Yuuki’s hair was nice, and made him want to relax over Ryuji’s body, close his eyes, and doze off, without thinking of anything else…

But no… Not this time—at least not _yet._ With some effort, he broke the kiss, which was accompanied by a groan of protest from Ryuji.

“I didn’t have enough yet,” said Yuuki.

“Of kissin’ my face?”

There was some amusement in Ryuji’s tone. Yuuki offered him a playful grin.

“Why should I just kiss your face?” he said. “It would be unfair to everywhere else if I stopped here.”

“Are you serious?” Ryuji raised his eyebrow, placing a hand on Yuuki’s hip.

“Is that a challenge?” retorted Yuuki.

Ryuji thought for a moment, but his answer had been obvious from the beginning.

“You can take it as one, if you want,” he said with a small shrug. “Just keep in mind that I’ll return the favor later…” The hand on Yuuki’s hip slid up his back, caressing it under his t-shirt. “I know there’s a bunch of other dots that need my attention.”

His dedication to his beauty marks made Yuuki laugh.

“That’s the opposite of a problem,” he said.

“No five minutes break next time, though,” added Ryuji.

Yuuki considered it for a moment, but his answer—too—was pretty obvious.

“Sounds fair,” he said. “But, before that…”

He leaned forward, placing a long kiss on Ryuji’s cheek.

“I need to finish kissing your entire face…”

Saying that, he didn’t waste more time, covering Ryuji’s face with light pecks until Ryuji was nothing but a bunch of giggles, and other cute noises and expressions that made Yuuki want to keep going, if only to keep seeing his reactions.

Now he could finally understand what was so pleasant about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
